Un jour il faudra se quitter
by Lea333
Summary: Melody réalise qu'un jour, Rindo la laissera toute seule si elle devient la Reine des Epines. Assaillie par ses rêves et ses doutes, va-t'elle s'en sortir ?


Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, ceci est ma première histoire postée sur , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^ Pour les habitués de qui ont des conseils, etc… à me donner quant au site, ils sont les bienvenus parce que j'en aurais bien besoin je pense ( je suis très loin de tout comprendre, etc… ) . Sans plus attendre, commençons ! )

PS : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bien fait et désolée d'avoir rajouté cette Melody mais elle sera dans toutes mes storys donc espérons que ça ne dérange pas trop… ^^

**Un jour viendra où il faudra se quitter.**

Personnages principaux :

Melody ( Personnage de mon imagination, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. 17 ans )

Rindo ( 17 ans )

Agito ( 17 ans )

Kazu ( 17 ans )

Emiri ( 17 ans )

Yayoi ( 17 ans )

_- Où suis-je ? Il y a trop de lumière, je suis éblouie ! Qu'es-ce que ? Une main ?_

_Sans me poser plus de questions j'agrippai la main qui m'était tendue._

Il faisait chaud pour une fin de journée d'automne, j'étais appuyée contre la rambarde de la compagnie. Je regardais le soleil se coucher et les vagues clapoter contre le ponton et les gondoles. Je soupirai. N'importe qui serait émerveillé par la beauté et la tranquillité du paysage. Ce n'était pas mon cas, ce paysage, je le voyais tous les jours, il était devenu banal pour moi. Le panneau « Welcome To The Thorns Compagny » était vieux, je ne l'avais pas fait refaite depuis… Non. En réalité, je ne l'avais jamais fait refaire.

- Il n'est toujours pas rentrée constatai-je, et il n'a toujours pas appelé…

Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux blonds autour de mon visage tel une auréole. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Chiwa, suivit de Kû, je le devinai aux battements d'ailes et aux petits jappements du chihuahua. Un avion passa et en croisa un autre, leurs petites lumières clignotant dans la nuit. La nuit ? Effectivement, il faisait nuit, j'ai dû rester plus longtemps que prévu dehors, je commençais à geler ( les journées d'automne ont beaux rester chaudes, les nuits, elles, se rafraîchissent ! ) . Les dernières gondoles rentraient, comme moi.

Je me douchai, préparai à manger et fermai les volets, quand je me rendis compte d'une chose.

- Où sont passé mes ATs? m'étonnai-je.

Je porte toujours un gant blanc aux contours dorés à la main droite, une petite voix me fit sursauter.

- Hi hi, mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? me demanda-t'elle.

- Ume ! m'exclamai-je.

Une petite fille en pantoufles descendait les escaliers, c'était mon « apprentie » Elle me répondit vivement.

- Tu les as jetés, souvient-toi !

- Moi…? Jetés ? Et… Depuis quand t'es là ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une personne non-identifiée entra et me parla.

- Je suis rentrée, Melody ! Je m'entraînais, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Désolée.

Chiwa se précipita vers la personne en question.

- Coucou, Chiwa, dit-elle joyeusement.

Ume lui parla.

- Bonsoir !

La jeune fille lui répondit.

- Salut.

Mais qu'es-ce qui se passait ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qui est cette fille ! Pourquoi Ume est ici ! On est où, au fait ! Pourquoi je suis en Italie ? Qu'es-ce que c'est que cette compagnie ? Qui est ce « il » dont je parlais ? OU SONT MES ATS ? OU EST RINDO ?

Je sentis une douce lumière sur ma joue et j'entendis la voix de Rindo qui me disait :

- Allez, réveille-toi !

Puis d'un seul coup j'ouvris les yeux ! Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un mauvais rêve. Je vis le visage de Rindo qui me souriait… Je l'enlaçai violemment en lui criant de ne jamais me quitter et de toujours rester auprès de moi. Il parut surpris mais me prit dans ses bras et me murmura des doux « Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas… » il ajouta aussi :

- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner pour toi, je t'attends en bas, à tout de suite.

J'acquiesçai, m'habillai puis je descendis le voir. Je m'arrêtai au beau milieu des escaliers tellement le voir préparer un petit-déjeuner me paraissais divin… Je traversai la salle à manger pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine et l'embrasser, j'avais l'impression que notre dernier baiser datait depuis plus d'un siècle, sentir ses douces et chaudes lèvres sur les miennes dès le matin était un vrai délice. Je souris et partis à table, déguster mes œufs au plat. Je finis tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de l'amour de ma vie puis j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je partis ouvrir, laissant Rindo débarrasser et faire la vaisselle ( chez nous ça fonctionne par jour, pair je fais, impair c'est lui ) . C'était Ikki qui venait nous livrer des ramens en ATs, le résultat : Les Ramens étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la ville, en gros, tout sauf là où ils devraient être. Kû se nicha sur la tête de notre catastrophe ambulante.

- Ah merde… Bah… Du coup c'est gratuit ! ^^ Tu veux la boîte quand même, rigola-t'il.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et je lui refermai la porte au nez qu'il ré-ouvrit quand même.

- Hey, ici c'est le QG alors ce n'est pas ta propriété ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Le QG est dans un appartement isolé désormais. Un gros blanc s'installa et tout ce que je trouvai à dire fut :

- La brise est agréable, il va encore faire beau aujourd'hui !

Vous connaissez des moments de solitude profonde ? Genre quand vous faîtes une vanne pourrie et que vous êtes seuls à rire… Et bah là, j'avais exactement la même sensation… Par solidarité, Rindo répondit.

- Oui, sans doute…

Encore un silence gêné… Ikki le rompit vite en regardant sa montre.

- Et merde, je dois y retourner, a+ !

Comme j'étais de bonne humeur, je lui ouvris la porte, lui rendit sa boîte quasiment vide et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Le midi, je mangea assez vite puis je fixa Rindo, il n'était évidemment pas bête et le remarqua bien assez tôt.

- Hum… Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

J'eu un sourire gêné et je répondis avec empressement.

- Ah, euh… Non, rien !

Je débarrassai mon assiette, puis je remontai dans ma chambre, je sortis mon journal intime et écrivis.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui il fait encore beau, c'est chiant._

_Tout est si banal. On dirait que tout le monde a oublié l'Air Treck, on est plus défiés ni rien. Enfin, nous ne sommes plus défiés par des gangs INTERESSANTS…_

_Peut-être sommes-nous devenus trop fort !_

_J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. J'avais arrêté l'Air Treck et Rindo ne vivait plus avec moi. J'ai très peur que ce jour arrive bientôt. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne se réalise pas !_

Je le refermai, n'ayant plus rien à y inscrire. Je décidai donc d'aller à la plage ou à la piscine avec tout le monde. Rindo était ok, Emiri, Kazu et Yayoi aussi, seuls Ikki ne pouvait pas à cause de son petit boulot et Onigiri et Buccha ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Enfin on s'en foutait un peu d'eux… Nous nous retrouvâmes au QG puis nous partîmes vers le BUS, une demi-heure plus tard nous étions à la piscine en plein air d'Aiôn. J'enlevai tout mes vêtements, me retrouvant en maillot de bain, j'attendis Rindo et les autres puis je plongeai immédiatement dans la piscine, Kazu qui était très frileux ne voulait se mouiller que par étape, nous ne le voulions pas, il n'eut pas le choix. Agito et moi agrippâmes les chevilles qui nous tirâmes vers nous et Emiri et Yayoi le poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. On arrêtait pas de le traumatiser le pauvre, il voudra jamais revenir à la piscine avec nous… On lui a presque tout fait, de la tête sous l'eau jusqu'au maillot de bain balancé à droite et à gauche ! Après une demi-heure de formidables jeux, on était tous gelés et nous sortîmes de la piscine pour dorer au soleil, Kazu en profita pour me donner un message de la part d'Ume, la petite sœur d'Ikki et Ringo.

_Melody,_

_J'ai fait un rêve des plus étranges mais il me semblait spécial, je t'en parle donc._

_Je t'ai vue en rêve, mais j'agissais étrangement, je pense que c'est un rêve prémonitoire._

_Tu ne voyais plus Rindo et tu ne faisais plus d'ATs et j'étais ton « apprentie » , tu vas sans doute trouver ça étrange mais j'aimerais ton avis sur ceci._

_A+, Ume._

Je glissai le mot dans une poche de mon jean puis je contemplai les tournesols en fleur. On s'éclatait mais l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin, on repartit dans les vestiaires puis, pendant que je me changeai je demandai aux filles.

- Dîtes, pourquoi Rindo m'a choisie ?

Elles restèrent perplexes, n'ayant sans doute aucune raison à me donner, je laissai couler.

- Désolée, je pose des questions bizarres…

Le téléphone sonna, c'était celui de Yayoi, elle décrocha.

- Allo ?

C'était Ikki…

- Ah merde, c'est toi…

Elle répondit tout naturellement.

- Evidemment, c'est mon portable, bon, qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

La réponse me choqua presque…

- Bah, je voulais entendre la fille du répondeur !

Plus con, tu meurs… Il enchaîna.

- Bon, je raccroche.

- Attends ! hurla-t'elle.

- Hey mais c'est bon je suis pas sourd ! Quoi ? rouspéta-t'il.

- Désolée… fit-elle tristement.

- Non, me dis pas que tu déprimes… soupira Ikki.

- Bah, je vois plus Agito mais c'est de sa faute, alors… répondit-elle en fuyant mon regard.

- T'façon t'as aucune chance avec lui !

Je penserai toujours qu'il faudrait lui apprendre le tact et la délicatesse… Le silence s'installa, elle attendait qu'il raccroche mais au lieu de ça, il enchaîna.

- Roh fais pas cette tête ! Je t'arrangerais un coup avec lui… Alors, « merci » qui ?

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage et elle répondit.

- Merci Ikki !

Dans le BUS du retour, on rencontra Simca, je m'assis à côté d'elle et engagea la conversation.

- Salut !

Elle paru surprise de me voir.

- Oh, tiens, salut. Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Kazu répondit :

- On revient de chez Aiôn, on a profité de sa piscine.

Je parlai de mon rêve à Simca qui me confia.

- J'ai déjà fait ce genre de rêve.

- Un rêve angoissant ?

- Oui, si on veut, répondit-elle.

Mais c'est…

- Mlle Ton ! Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes ici et c'est quoi encore que cette tenue ? hurlai-je dans tout le BUS.

Cette fille… Quand elle est dans les parages ça finit forcément par des écoulements de sang très peu discrets et franchement gore… Elle me répondit joyeusement.

- Vous faîtes de l'occultisme les filles ?

Personne ne répondit… Donc je poursuivis.

- Oui, donc, c'est normal, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas exactement… me cassa-t'elle.

Outch… Pas bon signe… Elle continua.

- Je dois m'occuper d'un gros gang comme Génésis ! Et même si nous sommes le meilleur gang du Japon, nous ne le sommes sans doute pas dans le monde. Donc ! Un jour ou l'autre nous allons perdre, c'est une évidence et à ce moment là je devrais rendre mes ATs… Et pareil pour la Kogarasumaru, donc c'était juste une sorte de « mise en garde » que t'envoyais ton cerveau. Faut pas paniquer ça sert à rien, profite du temps qu'il te reste et puis c'est tout, c'est la fatalité, tu n'y peux absolument rien !

Elle disait cela avec un air si triste et si mélancolique… Mais elle avait sans doute raison, nous ne sommes pas éternels et Rindo ne sera pas toujours avec moi…

- Allez, pleure pas, si ça se trouve ça arriverait jamais… me dit-il en me berçant dans ses bras.

Je ne pleurais pas… Pourtant quand je touchai ma joue, de l'eau mouilla mon doigt… Je soupirai. Ces derniers temps, je pleurais de plus en plus pour n'importe quoi. Je demandai à Rindo :

- Ca ne te fait pas peur, de devoir un jour, rendre tes ATs ?

- Les riders doivent vivre dans le moment présent, si on vit dans le passé, on est rongés par les regrets, si on vit dans le futur, c'est l'angoisse de demain qui nous dévore. Tout peut s'arrêter si vite… Regarde Agito, à un moment il déprimait parce qu'il avait peur de disparaître, ça lui pourrissait l'existence et le rendait encore plus instable, résultat : Il vaut mieux en profiter ! me répondit-il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule, tout notre petit groupe riait de bon cœur. Il ne semblait pas comprendre cette soudaine euphorie.

- Quoi ? questionna-t'il.

- Tu parles comme un vieux ! pouffai-je. Ca te ressemble trop pas !

- Haaaa…fit-il en détournant le regard.

- Dis, dis, tu veux pas nous laisser parler à Agito... ? fit Yayoi toute gênée par sa demande.

- Euh… Ok, je vais d'abord lui demander d'être gentil et doux avec toi… il ajouta plus bas, Il s'arrangera pour que vous soyez seuls, tous les deux, en face du soleil couchant…

- Hein, euh, pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Allez, ça sert à rien de le cacher, on sait tous que tu le kiffes ! déclara Emiri.

Ce qui était bête là-dedans, c'était qu'Agito venait de s'éveiller juste au moment de la déclaration d'Emiri… Sa réaction fut… Etrange.

- Quoi ?

- AGITO ! fîmes-nous d'une seule voix.

- Qui aime qui ? Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Et pourquoi je dois être sympa avec Nakayama ? demanda-t'il.

Ca se voyait qu'il venait de se réveiller… Il est décidément pas très fut-fut en ce qui concerne les relations sociales…

- Pour rien ! cria Yayoi.

- Voyons Yayoi, pourquoi tu dis ça enfin, t'en rêves de voir le soleil couchant avec Agito auprès de toi, on sait tous que tu tiens beauuuuucoup à lui… insinua sa meilleure amie.

Quand Kazu eut fini de boire, il dit à voix basse à sa copine.

- Hey, arrête, t'en fais p'têt un peu trop, là, non ?

- Nooon, tu crois ? répondit-elle, l'air de se foutre totalement de la remarque de son petit ami.

Agito coupa tout le monde en hurlant :

- FUCK ! Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

Personne n'osa répondre, le conducteur brisa le silence en criant le nom de l'arrêt de bus.

- Bon bah je vais vous laisser… fit Simca avant de descendre.

- Euh… Moi de même ! dit Mlle Ton qui partit sur les traces de Simca.

- Bon, alors ? s'impatienta notre petit requin. Kazu, réponds.

- Bah… Euh…bégaya-t'il.

- Pourquoi tu pètes un câble à chaque fois qu'on te vois, franchement, c'est pas agréable ! dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Mais vous m'appelez pour rien ! tempêta-t'il. Comment je peux ne pas m'énerver ?

- Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, Yayoi voulait te parler, lança Emiri.

- Ah… Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? s'adouçit-il.

- Bah… Je… Tu me manquais un peu… Enfin pas qu'à moi, à tout le monde aussi, mais… ! répndit-elle.

- Bah, moi tu me manquais pas en tout cas, dis-je.

- Moi non plus, rajouta Emiri.

Kazu ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Agito allait répondre quand les cloches sonnèrent, des centaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

- Pfff… J'ai trop envie de faire comme ces oiseaux, soupirai-je.

- T'as pas tes ATs ? demanda Kazu.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je chaussa mes ATs, sauta par la fenêtre et partis rider, tranquille.

- Tu t'es pris un vent Kazu, remarqua Emiri.

- J'ai l'habitude ! répondit-il, légèrement dég'.

- On arrive à votre QG, murmura Yayoi.

- Bon, tu me diras ce que tu veux au QG, dit Agito.

Ils rentrèrent au QG, se mirent à l'aise et se préparèrent un petit casse-croûte, après manger, Agito pris Yayoi à pars et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

- Bah… Euh… Je me disais qu'il faudrait peut-être que je te ré-harmonise… répondit-elle.

- Euh… Ouais, si tu veux… dit-il, perplexe.

- Allez, viens on va au QG de la Tool Toul To, fit Yayoi en ré-enfilant ses baskets.

Agito chaussa ses ATs, attrapa Yayoi qu'il prit dans ses bras et s'envola vers la Tool Toul To. Yayoi n'y étant pas du tout préparée, hurla dans les oreilles de son prince charmant, qui n'apprécia qu'à moitié.

- Hey, calme, je t'enlèves pas non plus ! cria-t'il à son tour.

- Dé… Désolée j'ai été trop surprise, s'excusa-t'elle.

Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de notre cher requin et ferma les yeux.

Pendant ce temps-là Emiri et Kazu prenait un thé avec des biscuits au QG, Kazu entendit Yayoi crier et en voulant se relever, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis, la tasse vola et atterrit sur la tête d'Emiri et le thé, dans ses cheveux. Elle hurla si fort que les murs du QG tremblèrent.

- Non, mais ça va pas, espèce d'abruti fini !

- Dé-désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès… tenta-t'il.

Et avant qu'elle n'ai pu répliquer, il lui lécha tendrement la joue puis l'oreille. Elle rougit violemment et repoussa Kazu de toutes ses forces et il s'écrasa contre la baie vitré. Il lui tira la langue et Emiri lui envoya un coussin puis elle partit prendre un bain et se changer. Elle fit couler l'eau du bain, se déshabilla et se lava. Elle toucha sa joue et rougit au si récent souvenir, elle tempêta légèrement contre Kazu en se demandant qu'es-ce qu'il lui avait pris puis elle regarda sa poitrine, et une drôle de question s'immisça dans son esprit « Kazu l'aimait-il pour elle ou pour son physique avantageux ? » . Elle se rinça, se mit dans la baignoire et réfléchit, longuement. Si longuement qu'elle finit par s'endormir avec l'image de Kazu lui léchant la joue et le sourire aux lèvres.

De mon côté c'était un petit peu plus compliqué. Je ne sais pas comme je m'y suis prise mais je me suis perdue… Je ne reconnaissais pas ce quartier. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, la rue était vide et le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Je me pressai encore plus, mais peut importe où j'allais, je ne reconnaissais pas le décor. Je ne paniquai pas, je me souvenais… De la première fois où je m'étais perdue dans Tokyo. J'y ai rencontré Rindo qui s'entraînait dans le coin. Des riders m'avaient agressée, à ce moment-là je ne pratiquais pas encore, il était venu me sauver et m'avait emmenée au QG des Kogarasumaru qui se trouvait encore au lycée. J'étais très froide avec eux au début, mais finalement ils ont su percer ma coquille de glace et ouvrir la voie vers mon cœur. Peu après je me suis mise à l'Air Treck, il se trouvait que j'avais un don pour ça. J'étais très souple et je pouvais faire des tricks presque impossible pour le corps humain, Rindo m'entraînait tous les jours un peu plus. Je n'eu pas de mal à dépasser Emiri qui s'y était pourtant mise avant moi. J'ai rejoins la tête du gang et aujourd'hui, je prétends au titre de Reine des Epines. Lors du prochain Grame Scale Tournament, je prendrais les Régalias à Ringo et je deviendrais la reine des épines. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas la personne s'approcher de moi et je ne la remarquai que quand il abattit quelque chose contre ma nuque. Je m'évanouie.

C'était la fin de la journée, le soleil se couchait et j'étais à une extrémité d'un pont et Rindo de l'autre, il était en train de partir avec son sac, il me laissait seule.

- Où vas-tu ? Reste avec moi ! Tu as promis ! criai-je.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna vers moi et secoua négativement la tête.

- Reste ! Je ne suis rien sans toi ! Me laissa pas seule ! hurlai-je.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, ne sois pas triste, c'est mieux comme ça, répondit-il en souriant tristement.

Je pleurai.

- Dans le fond, je ne pars pas vraiment, c'est toi qui prends ton envol, dit-il.

Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent nettes, j'étais choquée.

- Tu es la Reine des Sleeping Forest maintenant, tout ira bien, me rappela-t'il.

Il reprit son chemin, me laissant seule, effondrée. Chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'éloignait de moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur transpercé par milles épines. Ce n'était pas vraiment une illusion. J'avais mon titre de Reine des Epines, j'avais le Regalia qui allait avec, j'avais toute la puissance dont j'avais toujours rêvé… Mais j'étais seule, tout mes amis étaient partis, la Sleeping Forest était détruite… J'étais seule... Rindo n'était plus là, je n'étais plus rien… Cette route que j'avais tant désirée, à présent je la détestais, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, donner ce fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre, ou au pire, arrêter l'Air Treck et rester avec Rindo, avec mes amis, avec ces gens qui font que grâce à eux, j'existe… Je me souviens… Avant de rencontrer Rindo j'étais comme ça… J'errais comme une âme en peine, à la recherche d'une raison de vivre… Mais maintenant qu'elle était repartie, je re-sombrai, comme avant…

Hein ? C'était qu'un cauchemar ? Ouf… Je suis rassurée… Mais… C'est ce qui risque d'arriver si je prends les Régalias à Ringo, non ? Oh et puis je vois pas pourquoi le fait de piquer les Régalias de quelqu'un peut m'handicaper à ce point ! Ils seront mieux avec moi qu'avec l'autre pouf' ! ( NDA : J'aime beaucoup Ringo, mais le personnage voulant les régalias, et les régalias étant en possession de Ringo, c'est mieux si elle ne l'aime pas. ) En plus je suis plus forte qu'elle sans Régalias !

Pendant que j'essayais de m'auto-persuader que j'étais la meilleure, je ne me rendais pas compte que peu à peu, je me rendormais…

Le lendemain matin au QG. Kazu sauta sur Emiri alors qu'elle dormait encore ( et qu'il était encore torse nu ) en hurlant.

- Ohé ! Emiri !

- Kazu ! Non, mais pourquoi tu… ! elle se stoppa net en se rendant compte que le jeune homme était à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, torse nu et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle devint cramoisie et parvint quand même à articuler, Bon…jour…

- Salut… fit-il en se relevant et en rougissant.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t'elle en détournant le regard.

- Ah, euh… Ben Agito et Nakayama ne sont plus là et Melo' est toujours pas rentrée ! ( NDA : Melo', Mel', Melody, c'est du pareil au même. ) déclara-t'il.

- Yayoi n'est plus là et Agito non plus ? Mais c'est pas vrai, dépêche, faut les retrouver, si on la surveille pas, elle fait que des conneries, elle sait pas s'y prendre avec les mecs ! s'exclama-t'elle.

- Hein, mais et Melo' ? demanda-t'il, légèrement perturbé par la tournure que tout ça prenait.

- Raaah mais elle c'est pas grave ! fit-elle en se relevant vivement et en s'habillant à toute vitesse.

- Quoi, mais… tenta-t'il. C'est notre amie. Et puis Yayoi risque rien elle est avec Agito, faut plutôt se préoccuper de Melo' !

- Bah tu pars la chercher tout seul, moi je vais chercher Yayoi ! lança-t'elle en chaussant ses ATs.

- T'y arriveras toute seule ?

Elle rageait… Il allait la laisser tomber, pourtant en disant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle était pourtant sûre qu'il allait préférer venir avec elle plutôt que de chercher Melody !

- Ca iras ! cria-t'elle.

- Cool, à toute à l'heure. Lança-t'il en partant.

Alors là, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il partait, pour de bon… Il hurla mais il ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà trop loin.

- Alors, je suis Melo', je suis Melo', se répéta Kazu. ( NDA : C'est une technique utilisée pour retrouver des gens, j'ai vu ça dans une série américaine… ^^'' )

De son côté Emiri sortait tout juste du QG.

- Idiot ! cria-t'elle une dernière fois. Bon, où es-ce qu'elle a bien pu partir ?

Quelque part Yayoi criait.

- MERDE !

De mon côté, j'étais pétée de rire, ce qui n'est pas très intéressant, donc on va rejoindre Agito et Yayoi.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Agito suite au cri de la jeune fille.

- J'ai marché dans un chewing-gum.

Il haussa les épaules ce qui énerva prodigieusement Yayoi même si elle ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent donc leur route à travers les ruelles. Yayoi ignorait totalement où ils allaient mais quand elle demandait à Agito, celui-ci ignorait la question ou répondait quelque chose comme « Tu verras bien. » ce qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

- Un shop pour riders, remarqua-t'elle.

- Tu ne remarques rien ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais venir ici, de temps en temps.

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit shop. Même si la façade ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur était grandiose, les allées n'étaient pas vides mais pas bondée de monde non plus. Ils y virent une tête rose et ébouriffée.

- Kururu ! cria Yayoi.

L'interpelée se retourna et répondit.

- Yayoi, salut. Je savais pas que tu connaissais ce shop.

- C'est moi qui lui ai montré ! dit Agito comme pour signaler sa présence.

- Ah. Je me disais aussi que Yayoi n'était pas venue seule, dit-elle en rigolant.

Agito grogna et Yayoi entama.

- Ca faisait longtemps !

- Oui, regarde les pièces de ce shop ! répondit-elle.

- Il y en a aussi pour les tunners ! ( NDA : Des outils, des combinaisons, etc… et le tout à bas prix et de très bonne qualité ! ) ) se réjouit-elle.

- J'ai bien fait de t'y emmener, je crois, constata-t'il.

- C'est trop bien, Agito, donne-moi l'adresse please ! quémanda-t'elle.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la carte du shop. Evite d'y venir seule, il s'y passe des trucs louches des fois.

- Je t'appellerais alors…dit-elle en souriant.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il en détournant le regard. Mais tu peux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu sais. Style Kururu ou les autres membres de la Tool Toul To si tu veux. Mais, si tu préfères y aller avec moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Merci… dit-elle en rougissant à son tour.

Kururu regardait la scène sans mot dire, puis elle se mit à chanter une chanson en anglais que seul Agito compris, c'était une chanson d'amour qui parlait de nos deux tourtereaux. Agito rougit violemment et Yayoi les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre. Kururu inventa une excuse bidon.

- J'avais envie de chanter comme ça !

Elle continua sa chanson. Même si Yayoi ne comprenait pas la chanson elle devenait rouge comme une pivoine. Elle n'osait regarder Agito, pendant que Kururu chantait, Agito lui parla.

- Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. On a dormi au QG de ton gang. Ils ne nous ont pas revus depuis hier.

- On ne les a pas prévenus en plus. J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop, on devrait rentrer. A+ Kururu.

D'un coup l'air de la chanson changea totalement et Yayoi se mit soudainement à pleurer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle pleurait, la chanson la touchait en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas des larmes de peine mais des larmes de joie. Agito sourit et Kururu aussi. Yayoi sentait que, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Agito étaientt réciproque, cette chanson le lui faisait comprendre. Elle n'avait plus de raison de douter, ses mains partirent chercher celle d'Agito, elles s'entrelacèrent et ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, elles se trouvèrent et leurs langues jouèrent dans leurs bouches pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Yayoi. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour reprendre leurs respirations. Au même moment les cloches sonnèrent, signifiant qu'il était 12 :00 pile. L'estomac des trois adolescents gargouillèrent en chœur, ils se regardèrent mutuellement et éclatèrent de rire. Ils partirent donc manger dans une petite brasserie pas loin.

Revenons-en à moi. Je venais de me réveiller ( 16H30 ) dans une petite barque sur une couverture. J'étais seule, amarrée au ponton.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Mademoiselle Melody, me dit une voix familière dans mon dos.

- Oui, répondis-je sans trop savoir à qui je parlais.

Je me retournai et vit Rindo avec un plateau repas dans les bras.

- La prochaine fois je t'accompagnerais histoire de pas te retrouver dans une poubelle ! dit-il est riant.

Je lui sautai dessus, il eut juste le temps de poser le plateau à terre avant d'être lui-même projeté à terre, je clouai mes lèvres contre les siennes, insérant la langue, il commença à me déshabiller. Je me rappelai des présentations avec les autres de la Kogarasumaru, à l'ancien QG.

Ils étaient tous attablés quand je débarquai, trempée et toute tremblotante. Je ne savais parler qu'Anglais, je ne parlais qu'avec Rindo, c'est peut-être pour ça que nous sortons ensemble désormais. Un gros blanc s'était installé. Kû & Chiwa jouait dans un coin de la pièce. ( NDA : Comme je ne parlais qu'Anglais, seul Rindo me répondait. )

- Dîtes, dis-je.

- Quoi ? me répondit-il.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici, moi ? questionnai-je.

- Je te le dirai pas ! dit-il immédiatement.

- Qui sont ces gens ? demandai-je.

- Des amis de la Kogarasumaru, un gang d'Air Treck ! Pourquoi ? relança-t'il.

- Je connais pas. C'est quoi…l'Air Treck. Fis-je.

- Dis-moi, tu connais la tour du Tropaion ? demanda-t'il.

C'était l'endroit vers où il m'avait trouvée.

- Ca me dit quelque chose. Répondis-je. Mais sans plus, c'est juste une légende de toute façon.

- Tu sais où je t'ai récupérée ? me demanda-t'il.

- Près d'une espèce de grande plateforme, non ? dis-je.

- C'était la tour du Tropaion ! s'exclama-t'il.

Je restai bouche-bée, j'allai souvent là-bas avant sans savoir ce que c'était.

- C'est toujours fermé mais j'ai l'impression qu'on peut l'ouvrir, enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition, remarqu'ai-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! approuva-t'il.

- Ca a un rapport avec « l'Ere Trecque » , non ? demandai-je.

- Exact ! affirma-t'il. Tu as une bonne capacité de déduction. Je te voyais souvent là-bas.

- T'as pas à lui raconter tout ça ! dit un garçon avec un corbeau dans les cheveux dans une langue qui m'était étrangère. T'imagines, et si c'était une espionne. Avoue, si tu lui racontes tout ça, c'est parqu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil.

- Tais-toi, dit le beau garçon qui me faisait face, il s'exprimait dans la même langue que le garçon au corbeau.

- Ce QG est sale et étroit, remarqu'ai-je en posant ma main sur une table.

Je regardai autour de moi et tendais l'oreille.

- La ventilation fait un drôle de bruit, constatai-je.

- Un drôle de son ? demanda-t'il.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Cette salle est calme, profonde et chaleureuse. Depuis qu'on est installés ici, personne ne s'est jamais plein de quoi que se soit… dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas ! annonçai-je. Il y a quoi derrière les fenêtres ?

- Ca dépend ! répondit-il en me bloquant le passage.

- Laisse-moi passer ! réclamai-je. Arrête ! Je veux partir !

- Ce n'est pas possible, déclara-t'il. Melody.

- Hein ? demandai-je.

- Ca ne te plait pas comme prénom ? questionna-t'il.

- Si, répondis-je.

Il me prit les deux mains et m'emmena devant ses amis.

- Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur. On va bien s'occuper de toi, m'assura-t'il. Fais-nous confiance. Tu vas intégrer l'équipe, on va te faire découvrir l'Air Treck. Tu vas aussi apprendre à parler Japonais.

- Lâche-moi, c'est gênant, dis-je en détournant le regard.

Il me donna un de ses ATs.

- C'est léger ! m'émerveillai-je. C'est trop bien ! C'est avec ces chaussures que tu t'entraînais, l'autre jour, non ?

Il acquiesça et me pris dans ses bras.

Je ne le laissa pas me déshabiller plus, je blottie ma tête dans son cou et me reposa. Un jour viendra où il faudra se quitter. Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste pouvoir rester un peu plus avec toi, la plus merveilleuse personne de l'univers !

_Arriverderci…_

Et voilà première histoire terminée ! ^^

Je précise qu'Emiri a retrouvé Yayoi, l'a grondée, Kururu est repartie à la Tool Toul To, Rindo a repris le contrôle et est partit me chercher pendant que les deux filles rentraient, Kazu et Rindo se sont croisés et m'ont retrouvé assommée dans une poubelle et Rindo s'est chargé de moi pendant que Kazu rentrait.

Vos impressions, please !


End file.
